The invention relates to an orientable lighting apparatus for equipping a pond containing radioactive materials.
More specifically, the apparatus according to the invention is intended to permit the illumination of nuclear fuel assemblies during their handling under water in the pond of a pressurized water nuclear reactor. In particular, said lighting makes it possible to see at a distance the insertion of the assembly on centering pins of the lower plate of the core.
However, this application is not limitative and the orientable lighting apparatus according to the invention can be used in all cases where handling radioactive materials in a pond requires an effective lighting system. For example, the apparatus according to the invention can also equip a storage pond storing irradiated nuclear fuel assemblies prior to the reprocessing thereof.
In the present state of the art, pressurized water nuclear reactor ponds are equipped with a group of fixed floodlights distributed round the pond circumference. These floodlights are immersed and emit divergent light beams in directions which are determined once and for all.
The existing installations suffer from a certain number of disadvantages resulting both from the submerged nature of the floodlights, the fact that the said floodlights are fixed and the path taken by the beams of light emitted by them.
The disadvantages associated with the immersion of these floodlights firstly relate to the need of ensuring a complete sealing thereof. Moreover, their mass must be relatively great, which further complicates the installation thereof, which must take place by means of a travelling crane. Finally, in view of the radioactive materials contained in the pond, it is difficult to maintain said floodlights.
Furthermore, the fixed and divergent character of the beams of light emitted by these floodlights leads to diffused illumination of a relatively ineffective nature, as well as to the presence of shadows which further complicate handling.